


Underage Pre-Teen Boylove

by jb_slasher



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-26
Updated: 2002-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor wants to do things to Quinton. (Episode S08E10: "Badlaa")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underage Pre-Teen Boylove

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"Quent, you don't understand. To feel this way.." Trevor quietens.

"Trev, you can tell me. I'm your best friend."

"Well, Quent.. That's the whole issue here. You're not like a brother to me.." Trevor chuckles lightly and continues. "That would be gross.. But you're more than a friend to me."

"Trevor.. You're scaring me now.." Quinton leans to the wall, farther away from Trevor now, a confused look on his face.

"Quent.. I want to do something to you that a normal boy my age would do to a girl."

"What? Chase me around like a ten-year-old?" Quinton smiles a little at the image.

"Kiss you."

Quinton doesn't freeze like he normally would, he's just a little confused. "But.. You've done that before."

Trevor looks a little surprised. "I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah, well.. I sleep lightly." Quinton doesn't know what to do, roll his thumbs or keep as still as a statue.

Trevor smiles a bit. "I want to taste you again."

Quinton bites his lip nervously. "Trev.. I.. I'm not so sure about this.."

"I am. Trust me on this one. It won't hurt, I promise."

Trevor moves closer to Quinton on the bed, draws him near and captures Quinton's lips with his own. Quinton doesn't resist, so Trevor gently wraps his arms around him.

Few moments pass and Trevor is the one to break apart.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Trevor grins a little.

"It felt good.. tasted sweet." Quinton smiles shyly.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Quinton nods. Trevor supports Quinton's head and body and slowly lowers him to lie on the bed. To Trevor Quinton seems happy, and Quinton notices the same sparkle in Trevor's eyes. Trevor lies next to Quinton and supports himself on one elbow, then lowers his head, gently planting another kiss on Quinton's lips.


End file.
